A mother
by Higanbana.L
Summary: Only a mother knows how it feels. [One shot] [Read and Review]


**A/N: Hello! So, this is like another one-shot of Harry Potter fiction, only this time it portrays Mrs Weasley. I always have this great respect of this woman, and I think most of HP fans agree with me. So, I decide to make a fiction of hers! :)**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is solely belonged to JK Rowling! **

* * *

><p>It had been a year since the Battle of Hogwarts took place. Almost everything had returned to normal. Hogwarts had been rebuilt and the ministry was doing well under Kingsley Shacklebolt. Wizards and witches were searching for place to settle down after many got their house destroyed or burnt during the reign of the Dark Lord. However, the Burrow looked as if it had remained the same, despite its loss of one of the Weasley members. Peace had finally come upon them.<p>

Mrs Weasley, the plump, kind woman, could be seen through her kitchen window, cooking inside and then preparing the dishes out in the garden. She had just received news from Ron's owl that Harry would be coming over and so did George. It had been a while since she last saw George. That boy had rarely come home after Fred's death, always so busy with his business in Diagon Alley. She knew very well that he loved that business of his very much.

Mrs Weasley sighed deeply at the sudden memory that came into her mind. It was her who forbade the twins to start the business but who would have thought that it had become such a money-spinner today? Her heart started to ache. Why didn't she support them before? Why did she become such a close-minded person, only thinking that if they had gotten no place in the ministry, they would not have succeeded? Now that one of them had gone, she wondered if Fred knew that she had been so proud of him all this time. She wondered if he knew that she did not mind his antics. She wondered if he knew that deep down inside, she actually enjoyed his humorous, mischievous acts. She wondered if he knew, after all this time, she loved him so much...

Mrs Weasley wiped her teary eyes. Fred's death had hit her so hard. That couple of weeks after Battle of Hogwarts just ended were one of her miserable days. She could not express how truly depressed she was at that time. She saw the figure of Fred everywhere. She dreamt of him...dreaming that she had hugged him, told him how much she missed him and it had been truly different when he was not around. Tears in her eyes still trickled down despite that she had wiped them off just now. She waved her wand with her trembling hand, as the ladle worked itself to pour the content from the pot into some bowl.

Mrs Weasley took a deep breath and blinked back tears that threatened to overcome her. She could not be seen like this! Her family could not see her in her miserable state like this. That was one of the reasons why she was not the one who cried the hardest during Fred's funeral. If she broke down now, who would take in charge of calming people around her? Who would be the one her family could go for supports and comforts?

Since the tears seemed not to want to stop, she quickly washed her face. The cold water made her feel much better and fresh. She then quickly went for one of the drawers in search of some napkin or towel; George could have arrived any minutes now. As she was rummaging the drawer, she came across a wand. It seemed like it had been there for quite a while.

_'Whose wand was this?'_, she thought as she picked it up.

In an instant, the wand quickly turned to a rubber chicken with a _'squeak'_. Mrs Weasley was startled as she stood rooted on her spot, holding the chicken in her hand, and all she knew afterwards that she had fallen seated onto the floor, bursting into tears right there and then. Her heart was in her mouth, and the dread she felt was palpable. The memory of her scolding the twins, banning their products inside the house, and having a big argument in early morning rushed into her mind. Even before his death, she had pushed him away just to welcome her other son.

"Mum?"

George went inside, surprised to see her mum had collapsed down to the floor and clutched what looked like one of the Trick Wands that he sold.

"Mum, are you all right?" George asked almost in panic; his hand quickly went for the rubber chicken and wanted to put it aside. But Mrs Weasley didn't seem to budge. If anything, she gripped it even harder.

With tears streaming down from her swollen eyes to her reddened cheeks, she threw her arms around him and buried her face on his shoulder, sobbed uncontrollably as she seemed to be unable to hold in the great tide of emotions.

"I...I miss your brother..." she stammered. "I miss him so much..." Her voice quivered greatly.

George's eyes softened at the words his mother had uttered out through her sobs. He gently patted her on her back, trying to comfort his mother and letting her to let out her emotion that she had bottled up and concealed inside her, as Mrs Weasley hugged him even tighter. He understood his mother well. Despite that she acted strong in front of them, but the pain and longing feeling she was feeling were incomparable to theirs. Fred was a big loss to everyone in the family, especially to Mrs Weasley – a woman whom they call a mother.

After all, only mothers knew how painful it was to lose their children…and Mrs Weasley was one of them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews, Alerts, Favourites are very much welcomed and appreciated! Will love you guys for these! :) But bashing and rudeness aren't tolerated. Peace, out! :) **


End file.
